1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing control server, a printing control method, and a printing system.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, a technique is known where printing target data is transmitted and received using email by assigning an address to a printer. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-115559 discloses a technique where a plurality of addresses are assigned with regard to one printer and printing conditions which are different are associated with the respective addresses which are different to each other. It is possible to execute printing with specific printing conditions in a specific printer if an email where a specific address is set as the destination is transmitted using the technique which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-115559.
However, when using the technique which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-115559, there is a problem in that storage capacity which is necessary for managing the addresses increases since an email server manages the addresses which are the number of printers multiplied by the number of printing settings and the email server and the printer communicate for each of the addresses.